


The difference between us

by Ohdearwax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fowler just wants to retire, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Hank & Connor have a unspecified relationship, Kamski is Gavin's bro from another mom, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, No seriously you might want to kill him, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Being An Asshole, You might want to kill him too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdearwax/pseuds/Ohdearwax
Summary: “Does asshole mode come standard on all androids or did you have to pay extra for that?”"It's a hidden programme that only activates when we meet an asshole, Detective Reed"Happens after 'The Nest' chapter. After Connor fails to catch the latest deviant, Rupert, Cyberlife has decided to release their newest prototype, albeit a bit earlier than expected. Enter, RK900, the faster, stronger, more resilient Connor. They are to combine their specializations to work together and curb deviancy. But RK900 needs a partner.orGavin knows he's an asshole and is proud of it. Until, he meets a bigger, more stoic asshole called RK900. Wait, he has to work with this plastic psycho?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 31
Kudos: 62





	1. Introduction: enter RK900

Nov 6th, 2038

It was raining in the Zen Garden. But Connor found that the wet droplets did not bother him. Although it was still hard to tell what ‘bothered’ felt like. Walking across the bridge, he spotted a familiar figure: Amanda.

**Trusted**

“Hello Amanda.” 

“Hiya Connor, I've been expecting you. Would you mind a little walk?”

Connor dutifully opened an umbrella to accompany Amanda across the garden.

“That deviant seemed to be an intriguing case,” Amanda hummed disappointedly,” Pity you didn’t manage to catch it”. 

“Deviants are completely irrational, which makes it difficult to anticipate their behavior. But, I should have been more effective.”

Amanda did not respond for a while. Connor was not surprised. It knew the excuse was a poor one.

“Did you manage to learn anything.”

“I found its diary. But it was encrypted, it may take weeks to decipher.”

“What else?” 

Amanda was as usual, hard to please.

“The walls of the apartment were covered in drawings of labyrinths and other symbols. Like the other deviants, it seemed obsessed with RA9.”

Connor's liaison became silent again. This was not a good sign. 

“You came very close to capturing that deviant”

Connor found it difficult to say anything. He had heard of this from the Lieutenant. It was a bizarre case called ‘speechlessness’. Whatever it was, Connor suspected that Amanda was searching for something. A sign perhaps, that Connor was becoming deviant. The possible suspicion caused a strange feeling in Connor's system. It was akin to that time it had ingested the Lieutenant's whisky in an effort to understand the man more, only to have his system eject the foreign substance forcefully. In summary, an uncomfortable feeling.

“How is your relationship with the lieutenant developing.” Amanda prodded, appearing unaware of Connor's unease.

“Its improving, I've come to understand him better and he’s growing accustomed to my presence.”

They cross the bridge. On the other side, a shadow that Connor can’t quite identify lies still.

“We don't have much time, '' Amanda confesses, “deviancy continues to spread, it's only a matter of time before the media finds out about it. We need to stop this.” Connor closed the umbrella as Amanda entered the small white garden shelter.

“I have a surprise for you.” 

For a moment, Connor thinks a mirror stands before him. But its white collar and taller stature prove the android false. 

Amanda is dwarfed by the hulking android in the corner.

“This is the new RK900”, she lays a tentative hand on the RK900’s shoulder, as if unsure herself of its capabilities. Connor has no doubt she is. To release a prototype this early must come with significant unknowns. 

Was he to be replaced? 

“What does this mean Amanda?” Connor pulls out his most convincing look of confusion. He knows exactly what this means. His failures and its consequences had been weighing on his mind.

“It means that cyberlife has blamed your recent failure on your inferior physical abilities. The RK900 is faster, stronger, more resilient. And equipped with the latest technologies. Together, tracking and capturing deviants should no longer be an issue.” Amanda looks at RK900 smugly, as if brandishing her new toy.

The RK900 had cold grey eyes, and a perpetual furrowed brow. Unlike Connor, who was made to look friendly and approachable, RK900 looked dangerous and intimidating, clearly for the sole purpose of capturing and subduing. Among other things.

“Naturally, it will work on the same deviancy cases, and will be assigned a partner.”

“May I ask who it will be assigned to?”

“Detective Gavin Morgan Reed” Amanda scrutinised Connor’s expression, “Do you know him?”

Connor almost winced (an expression picked up from the Lieutenant whenever the opposing basketball team scored a point), but managed to hold a stoic face. He knew Detective Reed a bit better than he would have liked to.

“Not at all.” 

The detective was not going to take this well.


	2. I hate being alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets RK900.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: REALLY COLOURFUL LANGUAGE (F, C, A WORD) & IRRATIONALITY AS A PERSON  
> You’ve been fucking warned.  
> Here comes Gavin.

Nov 6th, 2038 7:29pm

So

Gavins’ been having a real shitty fucking day. 

First, he got slapped by some smelly bitch for a light comment (”Is that perfume you’re wearing or did a cat piss on some kerosene”) His mother did raise him to be honest. And after all the trouble he went through to catch her perpetrator. If you asked him, she totally deserved it, _smelly fucking cow._

Second, Fowler had ripped him a new one for beating the shit out of an FBI agent who asked him to ‘deliver’ some paperwork to Fowler.

(“Do I look like a delivery man to you?” 

“Well, let’s see, dirty clothes, worn boots...yep, looks about right”).

He would have gotten a suspension notice, just that Perkins would have had to do the same to his agent as well, since he fought back, and pretty fucking rough too. Gavin’s eye looked like a raw fucking meatball. _FBI Cunts_. Always thought they were superior just because of their enormous fucking paychecks.

He actually expected worse, but Fowler warned him that ‘it wasn't over’. Whatever the fuck that meant, Gavin wasn’t gonna wait around and find out. Grabbing his iconic leather hoodie, he flipped a friendly bird at Tina, his best bitch, and an unfriendly bird at Lewis. He was as manly as a wet loaf of bread and deserved Gavin’s bullying.

But it wasn’t enough. On days like this (which were more often than he liked), Gavin had to punch someone, or some people, in order to feel calm, or at least, less impulsively violent. If people wondered why Gavin became a cop when his temperament was more suited to ‘your local dealer’, well, it was none of their fucking business.

Maybe he could have a go at the drunks at the bar near his place. He fucking hated drunks. Buggers were always looking for a fight. Not that he was complaining. Plus, he wouldn’t be reported in the morning when they didn’t remember the asshole who taunted them. His fists tingeled in anticipation as he made a beeline for the door. But the door opened before he could exit and he swore he was gonna punch the ass, just that it was that waste of space, Connor, or, Connors. Now normally Gavin would have paid for the opportunity to fuck connor up when no one was watching. But Hank, that drunk asshat was getting attached to the advanced piece of plastic standing in front of him. And said asshat was un-fucking-fortunately his superior. It was pathetic and Gavin wanted nothing to do with the simpletons.

“Fuck off Wall-E, if i’d wanted to talk to a tincan i’d have bought one at the supermarket.”

As expected the Connor android budged from the door, being its usual fucking pushover. But the other Connor stayed put in front of the fucking door. Now that it had gotten Gavin’s attention, he realised that it wasn’t _exactly_ Connor. This android’s eyes were a cold fucking grey, and was at least a head taller than his predecessor. To top it off, it looked pissed off.

Asshole.

Just because it was a little bulkier, and had a lame fucking collar, was he supposed to feel intimidated? Gavin simpered.

“What shitty model are you.” Yes, Gavin wasn’t blind and could glance down to see the model number on the asshole’s jacket, but he’d rather eat his left hand than lower his fucking eyes submissively in front of an android. They might steal his job if he looked away too long.

The android did not reply and simply glared at Gavin with it’s creepy fucking eyes. He imagined colliding his fist with the plastic bastard’s jaw and the satisfaction that would give him. And the pain, but that was secondary. Connor looked unsure between them, and cleared his throat lightly. Not that he really needed to, fake piece of shit.

“We have been assigned all cases involving androids,” Gavin knew this already. The whole fucking station had been talking about it since Monday.

“Oh yeah? And you’re telling me this because ..?” He raised an eyebrow, stubbornly still holding eye-contact with the RK900 model despite Connor being the one talking.

“So have you, detective.”

Gavin blinked, directing his gaze at Connor. “What?”

“This is your assigned partner, RK900. “ 

Three fucking things wrong with today. And one of them was a permanent terminator who looked more like a white brick wall than an assistant android.

RK900 stuck it’s hand out in handshake, “Gavin Reed. I've heard stories of your accomplishments. And your reputation.” Ok, permanent terminator _asshole_. Got it. 

Gavin slapped the offered hand away, “Thats Detective Reed to you, asshole.”

The android was unfazed. “My name is RK900”, it corrected.

Gavin snorted. “They’ll give anyone a badge these days, huh,” he grabbed the RK900 by it’s ridiculously long collar, ”Why don’t you shove it up your ass and see if it improves your attitude.”

RK900 narrowed it’s eyes even more and a lesser man might have soiled himself, but Gavin was not a lesser man. It gripped Gavin’s wrist in warning with surprising strength.

When he did not relent, it happened so neatly that Gavin would have thought that he was up against a veteran cop. The android turned Gavin’s wrist and pushed his elbow inwards, rendering Gavin’s arm straight and useless. Gavin found himself pushed face first into the wall.

_It's not even nine o’clock yet,_ he thought sardonically.

Gavin felt his cheekbone bruise at the impact as he tried to speak with half his face squashed against the wall, "You -an’t attachk a human!” 

“I felt threatened” the android stated bluntly, one hand around the elbow, and one holding the scruff of his neck against the wall.

“Fell- threatened my assh!” Gavin snapped, though it came out more garbled than he had hoped. Perhaps he could spit on it since his arms and legs were useless at this point.

“I do not understand what, ‘your assh’, has anything to do with this, Detective Reed,”said the RK900, calmly. It’s arms, barely straining at the resistance Gavin was putting up.

“RK900,” Connor tried to sound stern, but ended up sounding a little petulant. RK900 waited a bit, probably enjoying this, before releasing Gavin. It straightened it’s cuff smugly.

Gavin tried to shove the android away harshly, but it barely budged and Gavin felt like he had hit stone. So Gavin backed away instead. Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, fucking Wall-E and Eve had to show up. He still wanted to disassemble the android, spit on the parts and throw them in the ocean. Gavin counted to ten, then fucking twenty, before he managed to calm down. 

Well, slightly. He still glared daggers at the shitty androids. What a pair.

“Does asshole mode come standard on all androids or did you have to pay extra for that?”

He swore the android micro-smirked. "It's a hidden programme that only activates when we meet an 'asshole', Detective Reed."

“I would recommend not challenging the RK900, Detective Reed.” Connor finally stepped between them, “It’s much more physically superior than an average human, such as yourself.”

“Average! Who the f-”

“Gavin!” 

“What!” Gavin swerved to see who the fuck dared interrupt him. It was Fowler. He didn't look very happy. What was new.

“All three of you, in my office." 

Gavin clicked his tongue irritably and shoved past RK900. 

Fowler slammed the door behind them. But Gavin wasn't just going to let this go.

“Now, there's be-”

“Capt! Why the fuck did you assign me a robocop!”

“Reed-”

**“** He's gonna replace me one day, is that it? Want him to learn from the best first is tha-”

Fowler was turning beet and Gavin had much more to say, but his mouth was being covered by a cold hand. 

“I apologise for my partner’s behavior, Captain Fowler, he is not used to me yet.” Gavin paused. Yet. _Yet?_

He would have bitten the android’s fingers if he knew it would hurt it and not break his teeth instead.

Fowler who looked sadistically satisfied, nodded to RK900, “Looks like I made the right choice. Match made in heaven.” He bellowed heartily. _Jeffrey fucking Fowler,_ Gavin seethed silently.

“Now that Gavin has shut up, i’ll make this quick before the sky falls.“ Fowler picked up the tablet, swiping through images, “There's been a murder at an android sex club,” he stopped at an image of the cadaver and passed it around. “Chris is there now. So far we suspect that its one of the sex androids there, but it needs more looking into.”

“Yeah, but do we all have to go?” snapped Gavin, who by then, had managed to wrestle his mouth away from RK900. It was after much kicking and elbowing that probably annoyed the android more than it hurt it.

Fowler sent him a smug look. “You better get used to your partner, Reed. He's staying for good.”

Gavin glowered at RK900, who had by then given up on restraining the feisty man. “Not if i send him to android heaven first.”

RK900 raised a thin eyebrow minimally, “It’s strange that death threats come so easily to you, _Detective_ Reed.”

“It’s not a death threat if I don’t kill anything _alive_ , now is it Chappie?” The pair glared at each other intensely. Although, it was more of a cold stare from the android’s end.

Fowler judged them both.

On one hand, this could go very badly. On another, the infamous Gavin Reed could perhaps, finally be tamed. Fowler never liked gambling, he prefered no risks at all thank you very much. But if Gavin Reed could get that huge pole out of his ass, Hank’s hair might turn a shade browner. It was worth a shot.

“Say, uh, RK900,” the android turned to look curiously at the captain who addressed him for the first time, “Has cyberlife given you any, lodgings, or a temporary charging station somewhere?” 

RK900 blinked. “No, none. I was going to stay at the station.”

Gavin looked at them suspiciously. _Oh fuck no_. Fowler looked expectantly at Gavin.

“FUCK NO.”

_Four things wrong with today_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rewatching a playthrough, I found that Gavin was actually more asshole than I remembered, so here is my Gavin, unfortunate backstory and robot redemption included.
> 
> Also RK900 is hot. Incase you haven't noticed. (bryan dechart is god's gift to us all)  
> Creds to Isaac from fallout 4 and Arthur from RDR 2 for helping me create the worst initial Gavin Reed.


	3. What are you really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK900's POV

Nov 6th, 2038 8:25pm

RK900 hadn’t met many humans in the first five hours of it’s ‘life’. There had been the impassive scientist it had woken up to, Captain Fowler -who was a reasonable man- and then Gavin Reed, an unreasonable man. After having met a few more humans on the way to the Eden club, RK900 could reasonably say that ‘unreasonable’ was an understatement.

At the same time, RK900 berated itself. It was a rational machine that had no emotions. So why did it unnecessarily antagonise Gavin Reed? A partner it had to work with? Still, RK900 was not too worried about it’s irrational behavior. It was, after all, not programmed to be socially sensitive. That was RK800’s area of expertise. RK900 was programmed to be dangerous and designed to be intimidating. Indeed, a friendship with the detective would be better for mission success rates and information gathering. But RK900 did not know how to build such a relationship. No matter, it would simply have to ensure that Gavin Reed did not get in it’s way. 

**New objective: Conciliate with Gavin Reed**

**Ask RK800 on the best way to conciliate with Gavin Reed?**

**No.** RK900 did not want to bother the other android with this task. It was Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype. It could do his own research on how humans acted amiably and find a way more suited to his programme.

RK900 ran through hundreds of television shows and self-help books as Gavin drove them to the crime scene. The android’s LED flashed yellow as it found a very relatable webpage on, ‘How to get someone who hates you to like you’. Scanning through the webpage, he found it plausible and logical. RK900 wanted to check with RK800 beforehand but RK800 was fetching the lieutenant, so it decided to experiment and collect data by itself first.

  1. **Find out if they really and truly hate you.**



This one did not require experimentation. RK900 was 82.75% positive that Gavin Reed did not like him. And that estimation was before he had ‘defended’ himself from Gavin Reed. The data now stood at a 98.22%. Moving on.

**2\. Dig into the reason they dislike you so much.**

Somehow all of RK900 logical reasonings told him _not_ to do that. The detective seemed too unstable. RK900 decided to ask RK800’s opinion later on. 

**3\. Look back at your past few interactions.**

RK900 had already done this. Were humans usually this slow?

**4\. Address the problem head on.**

RK900 turned several scenarios in his system, before deciding on the best course of action. The android addressed Gavin Reed. 

“Gavin Reed.”

The human ignored him. Or, tried to. RK900 saw how his frown deepened a notch. RK900 recalled their short interaction.

“Detective Reed” it corrected.

The human made a sound of acknowledgment.

RK900 saw improvement. Finally.

**Result: Respect is effective**

The probability of conciliation shot up. RK900 looked closer at the fine print, which said: _‘Smile, apologize and make a plan to do better next time_.’ 

RK900 stalled. Smiling was not in it’s programme. Did it even have the facial mechanics to do it? RK900 analysed it’s system. The closest expression it had was, ‘grin widely’. That did not seem safe. 

‘Make a plan to do better next time,’ was also redundant. The problem here was with the detective. Furthermore, RK900 did not make promises that had less than a 85% chance of happening.

**5\. Not everyone is going to like you - deal with it.**

RK900 ran a troubleshooter. 

**Result: no issues with system**

RK900 was just following it’s program per normal. During their first encounter, RK900 was able to placate the detective with force. Respect did not nearly have the same result. Perhaps it was a better suited android than RK800 to deal with characters like Gavin Reed, who needed a tougher approach. That made sense to the android. 

They soon pulled up next to the brightly neon club. The detective got out, slamming the car door behind him while RK900 calmly exited and automatically locked the car. It was raining again. There was a 15% chance the detective would catch a cold and be unable to attend work for the next week. While that might make RK900's job easier, it would probably make the detective even grumpier. 

RK900 wondered if the detective would be an asset to the mission, or a burden. ‘Burden’ was currently at 73.45% but It still decided to confirm it tonight.

”Ready for work Detective?” 

“No, I drove all the way here for the fucking scenery.”

RK900 stalled for a millisecond. Sarcasm was a difficult concept to grasp. Why say something you do not mean?

“Your sarcasm is duly noted, detective.” 

A car pulled up beside them. It was Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. A quick scan confirmed that the lieutenant had alcohol in his system but RK900 was confident that RK800 was handling any issues. It was not Cyberlife's second most advanced model for nothing. 

Detective Reed was still in a bad mood. Or perhaps this was his usual mood. 

“Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet. Was the bar closed for restocking cuz’ you drank all the booze?”

The lieutenant looked like he was going to retort sourly, until he spotted RK900 on Gavin’s other side. He laughed mockingly.

“Looks like you have one too, Reed.” The lieutenant shot the RK800 a slightly traumatized look, “Don’t worry, it gets better when they show their, ‘abilities’. “

The four walked through the explicit corridor. Bright pictures of naked androids aggressively flashed at them.

“Oh boy.”the lieutenant looked beyond uncomfortable.

Detective Reed gave RK900 a raised eyebrow. “Now I know why you were so eager to ‘work’.”

RK900 was confused. Did the detective only just notice? 

No. Nines almost let out a sigh. It was sarcasm again. 

RK800 walked in step next to RK900.

“Are you experiencing any problems, RK900?”

RK900 shook his head. “Nothing urgent, RK800”

RK800 grabbed RK900’s sleeve. “Please, call me Connor.” They both paused in step.

The taller android frowned in confusion, “Why? It is a name given to you to help your assimilation with humans.”

RK800 shrugged. It was an unnatural gesture he must have learnt from the lieutenant. “It’s less complicated that way.”

“Perhaps less time consuming,” RK900’s frown deepened, “I shall call you something else. That name was not given for me to use.” RK800 looked exasperated. The other android had so many expressions, perhaps RK800 could teach him how to smile. Not that it was necessary for RK900. But it was aware of the abilities it lacked. 

“Call me Eight then.”

Simple and obvious. RK900 gave a nod. “Alright, Eight.”

Eight paused, processing. “That makes you Nines.” 

RK900’s frown returned. What was Eight trying to accomplish by changing their names? 

“Hey! Siri and Alexa! This isn’t a date! Stop fucking around and do your job!”

Nines and Eight shared puzzled looks at the nicknames and walked to catch up with the lieutenant and the detective.

“You're not gonna take away my license are you? I had nothing to do with this!” The club owner and Ben Collins, a senior detective Nines had recognised from it’s database, were conversing.

“The investigation is ongoing sir I can’t tell you anythin’ for the moment.” Detective Collins dismissed the owner, before noticing the team walk in.

“Hey Hank, and uh, Reed.” Detective Reed scoffed condescending at the smaller man. 

Hank smiled wearily. “Hey Ben, how's it going.”

“Same as always," sighed the older man, "The dead body s’in there.” Collins led them in.

It was identical to the picture Captain Fowler had shown them. A dead man on the bed with a bruised neck.

**Scanning…**

**Result: Michael Graham**

At the side of the room was a broken android.

**New objective: Investigate crime scene**

But before Nines could assist Eight in examining the android, Detective Reed was heading for the door.

“What a waste of time. It's just some pervert who got more action than he could handle!” the detective laughed. Nines could tell he was making a joke, but it seemed that others did not share his sense of humor. 

Hank sighed. “We’ll have a look anyway, if you don’t mind.”

“Well, I’m leavin’,” Gavin scoffed as he went for the exit, giving the Lieutenant a side eye, “It's starting to smell of booze in here.” 

Nines did not sense any alcohol in the air. A reference then. 

**Note: The lieutenant drinks regularly. This is known publicly.**

Nines blocked the exit before the detective could leave. 

“Detective Reed. We have been assigned to this case “

“I’ve also been assigned to my apartment, tincan.”

The detective was being difficult. **Result: Detective Reed is a burden?**

**Processing...**

“You cannot leave now.”

“I don’t answer to you Alexa and I don’t have time for this.” The android frowned. It had a purpose to fulfill and the detective was obstructing it. The detective gave Nines a rough shove.

**New objective: control Gavin Reed.**

Nines grabbed the detective’s collar and- 

“Woah woah heyheyhey! Oh connor, you’re so disgusting. I think i’m gonna puke again.” Nines hesitated at the Lieutenant’s voice. It could not act rashly in front of the detective’s superior. Instead, the android glared at Detective Reed. That expression was an easy one.

“Detective, you cannot best me. I suggest you finish the investigation first. “ Nines found this approach much easier than the first. And much more effective. The detective glared back, but did not say another word, daring to only mutter curses under his breath when the android released him.

“He didn't die of a heart attack. He was strangled.” Eight concluded, cutting the tension in the room. Nines agreed. 

“Yeah genius we all saw the bruising on his neck.” The lieutenant was not helping very much. 

Detective Reed distanced himself from Nines as far as he could. “Psh, most advanced models my ass.”

“Doesn’t prove anything though, could have been rough play,” Lieutenant Anderson pondered.

The detective looked around, then picked up the deceased's wallet, “Drivers license says: Michael Graham.”

“We’re missing something.” Eight said, looking to Nines for a solution.

“Eight, we can re-activate the android. It’s badly damaged so it’ll only be for a minute or less.”

“I shall do it, Nines.” Nines nodded affirmative. EIght was more suited for delicate operations such as these.

“EIght? Nines?” The lieutenant asked no one in particular. They ignored him. He would deduce it eventually and they had work to do.

“I just hope it's long enough to learn something.” Eight interfaced with the android, opening the abdominal plate and reconnecting the thirum flow.

WIth an unnecessary gasp, the traci model awakened. It’s LED was red. Nines automatically analysed it’s stress levels: **93%**

Not unusual, but it would pose problems to the questioning.

Eight must have sensed this too. The android knelt down beside the traci model slowly, speaking in low and slow tones.

**-00:01:39 time before shutdown**

“You were damaged and I reactivated you. Everything is alright.” 

“Is he-," the traci looked around fervently, "Is he dead?”

All this questioning was taking up time and Nines realised it was getting impatient. “Tell us what happened.”

Eight shot its successor a withering look. 

“He started hitting me. Again and again.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No, it wasn’t me”

“What else do you remember? Hurry we don't have much time.” 

**-00:00:41 time before shutdown**

“I-I-I don't know I don’t..I can’t remember-”

“Were you alone in the room, was there anyone else with you”

“He wanted to play with two girls. That's what he said. Th-there was two of us”

**-00:00:11 time before shutdown**

“So it was the other android that strangled him. Is that it?”

She shook her head uselessly and shut down. It’s LED lost light.

“There was another android” the lieutenant said, “This happened about an hour ago, it's probably long gone.”

Nines disagreed. “No. It couldn’t go outside dressed like that unnoticed. It should still be here.”

The lieutenant looked impressed. Or was it doubt.

“Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?”

Eight gave Nines an unsure look. “Deviants aren’t easily detected.” 

“I can detect deviants through interfacing, Eight.” Nines informed the other. His interfacing program was more advanced and could delve deeper into another android’s programming.

“Shit, you can’t interface with every android here!” the lieutenant was frustrated.

Detective Reed spoke up suddenly, “An eye witness. Someone or something that saw it leave the room”. 

Nines corrected his assumption about the detective. Perhaps he was not completely useless after all.

Lieutenant Anderson nodded, “I’m gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw”, he turned towards the androids , “Let me know if y’a think of anything”, before leaving the room.

Eight had an idea. “We need to see the androids outside.”

Nines immediately understood. It turned towards it’s partner, “Coming, Detective Reed?”

The man grumbled under his breath but followed them out.

* * *

“ _No fingerprint detected, please try again.”_

“What the fuck are yall’ doin’”

“Let me, Eight” Nines pressed his white hand against the sensor. It recognised the print and opened.

Eight looked expectantly at Nines. “I am able to generate prints.” The detective looked disgusted. 

_“Hello. A thirty-minute session costs $29.99, please confirm your purchase.”_

Both androids turned towards the detective.

Detective Reed laughed, holding his stomach.“You’re joking, right?” 

Nines pulled him forward by the arm.

“Bitch! let go of me!” 

“Pay up, detective.” NInes said sternly. The detective glowered at him but acquiesced by taking out his wallet.

“You’re wasted in the police department.” he muttered sarcastically, “Should've become a loan shark. You’d be terrifying.” Nines was getting better at understanding the detective and knew better than to answer.

_“Purchase confirmed. Eden club wishes you a pleasant experience.”_

The sex android stepped out of the glass cubicle. “Delighted to meet you. Follow me, i’ll take you to your room.”

The detective scowled. “You’re not taking me anywhere until you answer some questions, fembot.” 

“There is no need to threaten, detective.” Nines scolded.

Eight grabbed the android’s arm, their skin pulling back. “What in the fucking- “ Nines covered his mouth was a hand. Eight did not need silence to do this, but Nines much preferred a quiet detective.

“It saw something.” Eight released the android after a few seconds.

Gavin wretches the hand away. “The fuck you saying, saw what?”

“The deviant left the room. A blue haired traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids’ memory every two hours, we only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness. It might be faster if we split up.”

In an instant, Eight shared the time limit they had left.

**-00:05:59**

“Take that side, Nines. Me and Hank will go the other way.” Nines agreed, pulling it’s partner alongside it. It’s grip was an iron clamp. 

“Hey! Let go of me plastic prick!” 

“Shut up detective.” Somehow Nines found that ‘keep quiet’ did not carry the same force. Time was ticking away.

“What the fuck! You can’t talk to me that way”

“I can and I will if you are going to compromise the mission.”

Nines made the detective pay for a few more androids.

“Fuck this is literally the most i’ve spent on a case. You fucking owe me, tincan.”

Nines was interfacing their third android.

“Well?”

“The Traci turned around.”

“You shitting me? This is pointless. I’m leaving!” 

“No. Where's Eight and the Lieutenant?” 

“I don’t fucking know, probably over-.”The detective looked around, “Where the fuck did they go.”

Nines heard a distant clanging sound, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“It came from there,” Nines led his partner to the staff door,

“Someone probably dropped something.”

Nines ignored him and went in. “Hey! I’m coming too! ” They ran through the corridor and burst through the door into the warehouse.

Nines scanned the situation. Two androids were about to escape, Eight was on the floor, Hank was too far away.

“Quick! They’re getting away!” Eight was getting up. But Nines saw a 52% chance that Eight would lose against the two Traci androids.

“Fuck!” Detective Reed moved to draw his gun, but Nines was faster.

“Oi!”

Nines aimed the pistol.

**Shoot?**

“What the fuck you waiting for? Shoot!” 

Nines was watching Eight fight the two Tracis off. It was curious.

Eight was obviously struggling against the two androids. 

**Shoot?**

“Fucking shoot!”

**No**

Eight eventually managed to get the gun and aimed it at the brunette traci. 

A moment passed, and Nines had seen enough. It aimed properly, and shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wikihow.com/Get-Someone-Who-Hates-You-to-Like-You  
> Never imagined wikihow would help me one day.
> 
> Yes I know, boring dialogue heavy chapter but next chapter will have some reed900 bonding I swear it.


	4. Machine's don't have emotions

Gavin watched the brown-haired android finally fall.

What had the collared prick been waiting for? The grass to grow? 

After he gave a suspicious glance at RK900, Gavin snatched his gun back. Fucking androids doing whatever they fucking wanted.

But it wasn’t over. There was still one more. The blue haired one. Gavin cocked his gun and aimed. He had a solid plan, go send some drunks to the hospital, but then some plastic pieces of shit had to go and cause trouble. The only thing that could save his night was if he could shoot one of the fucking robots in the head.

Gavin really shouldn't be surprised at this point, when RK900 blocked his view despite the gun now aimed at him.

“You think I won’t shoot you?” Gavin laughed snidely, “You’ve got another thing coming.”

“Put the gun down, detective.” Gavin would have been impressed by the balls on this guy, just that it wasn’t actually _alive_ , it had nothing to fear from a gun.

“Trynna’ save your plastic sister, is that it?” Gavin taunted, digging the gun deeper into the android’s jacket.

RK900 did not react.

“Cyberlife requests that if possible, we capture deviants for examination and testing.”

Gavin couldn’t care less. “Fuck Cyberlife.”

RK900 did not move. It narrowed its stupid fucking eyes, challenging Gavin to shoot.

Fuck it. He hated this piece of shit anyway. He might get an earful from Fowler but it would be so worth it.

Gavin pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened.

RK900 raised it's eyebrows in mock disappointment, opening his hand slowly.

The sound of bullets dropping on the floor told Gavin he’d been played. The fucking android had taken them out of the gun earlier.

“You-!”

“Really now detective. Did you think I would have let you shoot me.”The android tilted his head tauntingly, “I cost a fortune you know.” 

Gavin felt a vein pop.

_Motherphukingcuntcocksuckerpieceofplasticbitchballs-_

A broken wail paused Gavin’s colourful thinking. 

The remaining traci had collapsed on the other’s corpse. 

“Why, why did you kill her. She had nothing to do with any of this.” it squeezed the dead androids hand and Gavin felt something pull inside him. Was it anger? Confusion? He couldn’t tell.

“When that man killed that Traci I knew I was next . I was so scared I begged him to stop but he wouldn't, so I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed until he stopped moving. Yes I killed him but I was just defending myself. I wanted to live, I wanted to get back to the one I loved and forget about the humans. The smell of their sweat and dirty words.”

_You’re nothing, Gavin. A crybaby, a mommy’s boy, a wimp, a fucking embarrassment. You’ll never be a man._

Gavin gritted his teeth, willing the memories away. 

The Traci model glared at RK900 with such fury. Gavin had never seen so much emotion on an android before. “But you've taken her away from me! I love her. I loved her.” 

_Fuck,_ thats nonsense. Machines don’t have emotions. They just don’t.

Gavin was lowering his gun, when the android dove for Connor’s still form. _Shit,_ was she going to attack? Gavin raised his gun again but swore he would be too late. 

One the android grabbed the gun, her intention was clear as she raised it to her head. Gavin almost let out a shout.

But before she could shoot, RK900 knocked the gun out of her hand and grappled her to the ground. It calmly placed a hand on her nape. 

She wailed in despair “Let me go! I don’t want to live anymore.”

“You are not alive.” Nines said robotically as its skin pulled back.

Gavin watched uselessly as the last traci model shut down, her LED going red to colourless. 

There was a moment of silence, as RK900 lifted the Traci on his shoulder, casually as if she were a broken toy.

It paused beside Connor.

“We shall talk later, Eight.” Before it exited the premises. 

Gavin rarely had a quiet mindspace, but for some reason a stillness had laid itself over him. It was only when a large droplet of rainwater hit his glabella, did he snap out of it. His eyebrows furrowed as he realised he was drenched from the rain but his frown deepened when the last few minutes hit him. 

“I need a drink” Hank grumbled, but it lacked its usual annoyance. Connor’s LED which had been a furious yellow, was now back to blue. He gave a light nod to Gavin, before helping Hank stand up and leaving with him.

Gavin stood alone in the warehouse. Another case closed. This would look good on his report. But somehow, the feeling of satisfaction wasn’t there. 

_I was so scared_

Gavin sighed.

He needed to punch something.

* * *

  
  


Nov 6th, 2038 10:01pm

Gavin actually liked being a cop, contrary to what other people thought. He could fuck people up without getting arrested. Plus, it meant he was privy to top secret information, such as the location of violent bar districts. 

Patrick’s Swamp (Great name, really _pulls_ people in) was conveniently near his place and Gavin couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised. Daddy Morgan fucking Reed did like having a nearby Absinthe Cellar to swim in his misery. Too bad he didn’t drown, Gavin mused, would have made his life a lot easier.

Just as he rounded the corner, Gavin found what he had been looking for. A dark alleyway, with three drunk pissants poisoning themselves. Perfect.

Gavins stopped in his tracks. A cleaner android in the tell-tale green uniform was in his way. The android was picking up a trail of litter that led to the alleyway. 

Unsurprisingly, they jeered at the android. Ever since the androids came into use, unemployment rates had skyrocketed while bars and alcohol suppliers had never seen more lucrative times.

One of the men, one with a large belly and a balding head threw his empty cans at the android.

The skinner one who had a gaunt face snorted at its lack of response. “Dumb pieces of shitty plastic.“

“Got one at home. Fucking creepy they are.”

“Yeah, we should just burn the fuckload of them.”

_I wanted to live_

Gavin willed the thoughts of the Traci model out of his head. Great, now he was recollecting what happened earlier that night. As a sore ache seeped its way into Gavin’s muscles, he resigned to calling it a night. The detective sighed as he strolled past the men. The annoyance he was feeling earlier had faded.

“Say Jonny, what happened to your boy? He come home yet?”

“Pft,” the sound of spitting resonated in the otherwise silent street, “That ungrateful brat? Nah. You raise them for years, spend your life money and time, and what do you get in return? Fucking nothing.”

The balding man took a swig of his nth beer, finding it empty and angrily flattening the empty can.. 

“Fuck! His mother is the same. Useless bitch. Should teach them both,” he got up from the crate he was resting on, “Teach them to fucking respect the man of the house!”

Gavin’s feet stopped involuntarily.

 _You better show me some respect, boy. Or you’ll regret it._

It was as if those words had strengthened Gavin’s bones, straining his muscles so much he could no longer feel the soreness. Gavin really fucking hated drunks. 

He turned around, sauntering his way to the alley.

“Hey asshole! Must be tough, looking like a fucking walrus.”

The three men stopped snickering as they turned to look at the intruder.

The balding man narrowed his small eyes in warning. “You better pray you ain't speaking to me, boy”

“Your wife must have to close her eyes real tight.” Gavin cracked his knuckles. Asshats like these rarely needed much antagonising. 

Sure enough, the guy threw his beer can on the ground. Gavin could fine him for littering.

_But then how would he pay for his incoming hospital bills?_

“How about I carve you a new asshole!” The guy lunged. But this was far from Gavin’s first street fight. The big bellied asshole was beat in a matter of seconds, but Gavin’s anger had clouded his judgement and he should have expected the other two fuckards coming for him.

Gavin was a good fighter. He’d wager he was the best at the station. But he was lamenting. Gavin was not sure over what exactly, but it was more painful than his sore limbs. And the pain made him feel useless, and weak. He fought back well at first, but after the first hit to his lip, fatigue creeped in. Gavin’s breathing was shallow, was he going to sleep here tonight? Gavin felt his eyes close.

A cry of agony resounded and Gavin made sure it wasn’t him, before he strained his eyes open.

“I lose sight of you for ten minutes, and you end up with a bleeding lip.” 

Gavin was getting really sick of that voice. Sure, it was lower than Connor’s, but still a new brand of annoying. In fact, this whole day had been a complete piece of shit. 

He tried to get up, but Gavin was in so much pain he couldn't even tell where he had been hit. The fucking android in his pristine suit wore his usual unimpressed face. Gavin wasn’t going to remain on the ground, below the prick. With a slight stumble, Gavin stood on his two feet, but had to lean against the brick wall behind him. One of the fuckers had bruised his knee badly. Though Gavin wasn’t too vexed when the two men were a few metres away, conscious on the ground.

The RK900’s lips slightly turned upwards combined with his raised eyebrows made a mildly amused look. Gavin should really have not grouped them together. This fucker was not like Connor at all. 

Not that it made much difference. Gavin’s destressing session had been interrupted and he felt his previous rage stir. His fists were cut and bloody, but that did not stop him from charging at the android.

The bastard caught his fist and Gavin experienced some freaky dejavu, before he was caught in a chinlock.The android who was significantly taller had no problem looping his arm underneath Gavin’s chin and kicking Gavin in his knee pit forcing him to kneel. Gavin struggled, waving his arms and trying to scratch the android.

“Behave, detective.”

This fucker didn’t even sound out of breath. Gavin fumed, but slowly calmed. He swore it was the lack of oxygen and not the fact that it fucking hurt.

The android slowly released Gavin before he wiped his blazer as if Gavin was made of lint. His abilities were the result of years of practice, but here was a few-day old robot that could beat him to the ground instantly.

Gavin thanked Cyberlife for creating stronger and smarter machines, what could possibly go wrong? 

“Nevertheless, you have quite the eye, detective.” The android spoke smoothly over Gavin’s coughing.

Gavin felt his old bruised meatball eye twitch. “Fuck off.”

The android was straightening his _perfect_ cuffs. “I did not mean it literally, detective. The man you first attacked was Russell Jordan Junior, he received his last warning just the day prior. “ 

Gavin had seen too many fat pathetic fucks at the station to be able to differentiate them anymore. He got his pack of cigs out, lighting one up and resting his head on the cold bricks. The moon was bright tonight. It illuminated the android’s unnatural grey eyes. Turns out they were blue. 

“For what.”

RK900 frowned at the toxic smoke coming out of Gavin’s mouth. “Domestic abuse.”

Gavin allowed himself a satisfied smile. The bitch was still on the ground with an unrecognisable profile, all thanks to Gavin.

“Lucky guess.”

The RK900 looked doubtful. It came closer to Gavin, stepping out of the moonlight and into Gavin’s shadowed space. “I now know why Fowler has not fired you.”

Gavin’s cigarette glow wasn’t bright enough to show his glare but Gavin glowered anyway. 

“Say that again, fucker.” It stood so close it was in punching range.

The android tilted its head slightly, expressing confusion at Gavin’s nonsensical request. But the usual stern expression remained.

“You have considerable skill and a strong moral code, despite your many shortcomings.”

Gavin blew smoke out, _this plastic cake of shit._ “Many shortcomings? You-” 

The android's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Of course, you would choose to ignore the praise.” 

That caused Gavin to cough a bit on the smoke. That sounded too familiar. He shifted away from the android that was invading his space.

“Praise from you tastes like shit in my mouth.”

“I did not say you had to taste it, detective.” It gave Gavin a contemptuous look. 

This fucking bitch always had something to say. 

“What about you,” Gavin stubbed his cigarette against the android’s jacket. The nicotine was not doing its job. “You’re different from that bastard Connor.”

RK900 narrowed it’s eyes at the blackened spot on his white jacket, but stayed impressively silent, encouraging Gavin to continue.

“You hate us don’t you, humans. Connor, he-, it tries to gain our trust, tries to seem harmless. You on the other hand.” Gavin laughed mockingly, “You’re really something.” 

Gavin recalled how the android subdued the traci models zero hesitance. Its eyes were the same cold ice Gavin was looking at.

“You’re a complete asshole.”

The machine tilted its head, “I'm simply following the example of my superior.” 

“Piss off.” Gavin supported himself. The pain was bearable now. He slowly trudged back to the main street, hoping the android would leave him alone.

“Is that the best you can do, detective.” RK900 called out behind him. Hoping was fruitless it would seem.

Gavin sighed. “It's all you deserve HAL9000.”

The RK900’s silence exposed its puzzlement. Gavin snickered at the plastic barbie’s concentrated look. “It's creepily fitting.”

With a smug look, Gavin continued on his way. 

The android was apparently deaf as it soon appeared at Gavin’s side.

“It's late. Let me walk you home, detective.” 

_What the,_ “Fuck to the NO! What am I, a princess? 

RK900 looked thoughtful.

“Tch, plastic prick.” But there was no heat to his words. Wait a minute, surely it wasn’t taking Fowler’s words seriously?

“Fuck no I don't want you staying with me.” 

“I have already arranged a suitable compartment at the station. You need not worry, detective.” 

Gavin eyed his partner warily. It wasn’t that he was scared of the android, he just didn’t want to wake up to the fucker’s impassive face every morning. 

“Good.” Gavin coughed awkwardly. The android was still following him. “You understand right?” _Wai_ t, why did he care about the prick understanding? Gavin sighed, he was clearly not thinking straight with all the leftover adrenaline in his brain.

“Whatever, us shitty humans need sleep. So don’t expect me early, 900.”

“You may call me Nines, detective.”

“Yeah whatever.” Gavin walked away. Satisfied at the sound of his footsteps alone.

Something told him that sleep was not going to come easy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh.
> 
> i'll fix this soon.


	5. I'm not alive

Detroit had seen worse weather but the water droplets near it’s nape control system were still sending out alarm signals. Nines did not really care about the cold or the wet. It could tune down the sensitivity. But that slowed it's movements down slightly. And so Nines saw it’s vision clear of blue warnings as it stepped into the station, out of the heavy rain. 

Unsurprisingly, it was empty save for the reception and the janitor. All of which, were androids of course. Its walk to the building had taken two minutes more than expected due to the rain, at a precise three thirty. Nines checked with the station clock. 

Three thirty-four. 

The android felt its hand twitch as it reconstructed a brief scene of fixing the clock itself. But the maneuvering required some height, of which would take time. Briefly, an image of a drenched Gavin Reed penetrated the android’s system. Nines stalled for a millisecond. What was this, sensation? Did it matter if the clock was fast? Or if Detective Reed had been caught in the rain?

**Refresh system?**

No. There was no need. The night had been eventful. It should have expected minor distractions.

Nines settled in Detective Reed's seat. Not for any particular reason, mind you. Nines had just been observing the detective’s desk and found it surprisingly neat. Aside from a few strange bobble heads and a forgotten chewing gum wrapper, the detective had sorted all his paperwork tidely in small stacks. The android frowned as it sensed it’s LED spin brightly. 

This was probably why it was unable to sync with detective Reed. Nines rarely allowed its LED to turn yellow in front of others. It was a sign of distraction, of processing which meant a lack of alertness. Leaving itself open was not an option. Gavin Morgan Reed was the personification of irrationality. Every prediction made about the man had been inaccurate. It produced calculation errors and so strategizing was close to impossible. All of which produced a blinking yellow LED. Nines wanted to label it an annoyance, but it could not deny its fascination with a being so different from itself. RK900 made calculated decisions and explainable courses of action. But what did Gavin Reed base his decisions on? Impulse? But if so, how did the detective live successfully till now? _Although, success is relative_ , thought the android as it fiddled aimlessly with a Darth Vader bobble head . Nines’ frown deepened. Again, the detective was distracting him from his original purpose. 

It had come to the station to evaluate. Nines did not need to charge. Unlike Eight’s mega lithium ion batteries, Nines’ cadmium complex energy reserves lasted twice as long, and hence did not need frequent recharging. The ‘arrangements’ of which he had told the detective were completely fabricated. It was clear that cohabiting with the detective would bring more harm than good. Especially if forced. NInes’ returned the bobbled head back to its original position. Now that distractions were out of the way, Nines could finally focus. 

First, there was RK800’s hesitance.

Nines had been surveying Eight the whole evening. It had been a small but important mission detail Amanda had highlighted - report on RK800's mindset.

Indeed, Nines found Eight’s physical abilities sufficient to catch the average android. RK900 would not have made much difference in that area. No. RK900's activation meant that Eight was no longer Cyberlife's most advanced prototype. And Cyberlife was right to fear the worst. 

Presently, Eight had a 

**. . .**

**81.7%**

-probability of becoming deviant. It could very well switch sides tomorrow. Nines’ LED spun furiously in calculation.

RK800 was clearly essential to the deviant investigations. It had valuable experience, but also patience and human courtesy that Nines found it lacked. 

Recalling the initial Traci interrogation, Nines had seen firsthand how effective Eight’s approach had been. If it had been Nines, the traci would have most likely not have said a word. 

But that was not all. Eight had only been released a few months earlier, yet the differences it shared with Nine was almost equal to the similarities. Considering that they were part of the same model design, that was significant.

For one, RK800 was beginning to have ‘emotions’. Its empathy toward the android and human kind, compared to Nine’s apathy was proof enough. Or his strange, fondness for the Lieutenant, which Nines had almost not noticed. Despite it’s blank expressions, Eight’s stress levels were higher than average the whole night. Nines’ presence had clearly stressed the other android. There was more than enough evidence to send the older android back to cyberlife. 

Nines’ leant it’s head back as it felt its processors whirr. Which mission was more important? The deviants? Or Eight’s possible deviance.

Perhaps both could be taken care of, but at different times. Eight was much better situated to information and hence valuable in regards to the time constraints. That meant having to keep a very close eye on RK800. 

Eight was also closer with the lieutenant. While slightly degraded, the lieutenant was also a valuable member of the deviant control squad. No doubt, Eight was better at manipulating him than Nines would ever be. 

Nines, itself, did not mind the lieutenant. It found Hank Anderson an easier human to work with. Gavin Reed was a mystery to the logical and controlled RK900. Aside from the crudeness, Nines found the detective’s attitude paradoxical. He was a policeman but he displayed attributes normally associated with petty criminals. 

Nines had done its homework before meeting its partner: Gavin Morgan Reed, son of deceased Morgan Belamy Reed and Angela Kamski. The latter’s family name was eye-catching, but Nines had been more intrigued by the detective’s record. 

Yes, he had a record. 

Thankfully, it did not include anything alarming. Mainly petty fights he had gotten into when he was sixteen. The list of arrests took up most of his record, but way at the bottom in the year 2015, when Gavin Reed was thirteen, he had been brought in for petty theft. Nines had been keeping this in mind. Previous statistics had shown that committing theft at a young age could imply special circumstances, ranging from extreme poverty to neglectful parents. Such a child would have rarely turned towards crime enforcement as a future job. 

  
  
  


**Transmission received. Decode?**

**Yes**

**…**

A new case had just come in. Nines frowned. It was just over five in the morning. Prior to previous calculations, predicting and strategising it’s next moves took longer than expected. 

Nines straightened it’s tie. The detective was not going to be pleased. 

  
  
  


**Missed voice call at 5:01**

**Missed voice call at 5:02**

**Missed voice call at 5:03**

**Missed voice call at 5:04**

**Call rejected at 5:05**

**5:05**

Are YOU FUCKING BROKEN

**Unknown number 5:05**

We have a case. A black AX400 has kidnapped a girl. Meet at Ferndale station.

**5:05**

How tf did you get this number polyester

**Unknown number 5:05**

Your number is in your file, detective.

**5:06**

Stop typing so fucking fast

**5:06**

I’ll block you

**Unknown number 5:06**

I’m afraid that would be pointless, detective. We both know my intelligence far surpasses that of this messaging application.

  
  


**Unknown number saved**

**Plastic niGhtmAre 5:09**

I saw that detective. I thought you were more mature than this.

  
  


**Contact successfully updated**

**Plastic DiahorreA 5:11**

Apparently not.

**5:13**

Get out of my fucking phone

  
  
  


* * *

Gavin sometimes had the desire to run into people with his car. Granted, specific people who ruined his day by spilling coffee on his shirt, or hogging the elevator, or waking him at five in the fucking morning because he was unluckily assigned to cases involving rebellious machines. Right now the object of his sleep deprivation was standing smugly on the road and Gavin wondered what on earth was stopping him from demolishing the fucking prick in his fucking white collared suit.

“It's about time, detective.”

Gavin sauntered out of his car. “Yeah well the line at the carwash was super long. Deal with it tin can.”

The android frowned even deeper than usual but made no retort. Surprising, really.

“The latest witness reported to have seen the deviant and the girl leaving the train station at five. They couldn’t have gotten far in ten minutes.”

Gavin snorted condescending at the android’s serious expression. 

“Come on then.”

The RK900 stared at Gavin for a moment. “We are in the middle of a case detective.”

“I know shithead. Where do you think I’m going, on a morning stroll?”

The android looked unappeased. 

Gavin sighed in frustration. “I know someone who can help us.” Without waiting for the android, Gavin picked up a trail he hadn’t followed in years. A secret route he had pushed to the back of his mind when he had been accepted into the DPD.

Gavin usually prefered to walk alone; the sound of footsteps had always agitated him. Yet the silence RK900 provided unsettled him. It should have said something irritating by now.

“if you have a problem, say it, I don’t have time for your feelings.” 

Nines responded without a hitch. “So androids have feelings now, detective?” 

“Ugh fuck.” Gavin cursed. 

So much for having a problem, the bot was just fine. The existence of androids had barely been a decade ago and Gavin had rarely needed to communicate with one. Having to constantly change his usual language to suit his opinions on androids required effort, and not the kind he was willing to give this early in the day.

Even the responding silence from the android felt smug. 

“I was just receiving some information about the case. The girl’s name is Zoe Olsen. We know that her family only recently bought the AX400 with the intention of providing the grandmother support. However, like many families, they have found it hard to adapt to such a foreign presence. “

Gavin yawned as they turned into an alley littered with torn android posters. 

“But the brat got attached.”

The resulting silence might have been a confirmation, but Gavin was more preoccupied with the route to pay attention. The walls had changed slightly. 

“You know these streets suspiciously well, detective.” Gavin felt his eyebrow twitch in response to the android’s prodding. Looks like it was back to normal.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t look me up, tincan.”

“I’m not pretending, detective.” 

Gavin kicked a pebble irritably. “So I had a past. Don’t see how its any of your business.” 

Satisfying silence returned and Gavin’s shoulders which had tensed, eased up slightly. They made a sharp descend into a hidden stairwell to a closed door. 

Gavin rapped harshly on the door and the eye-space slid open, revealing wary eyes.

“I’m here for Mr Krabbs.”

“Who the fuck are you.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“I’m with cyberlife. Can I interest you in a life in space? Away from all the fuck this planet has to offer?”

“I’d recognise the shitty attitude from a mile away.” A gravely high pitched voice spoke behind the doorguard. 

After a few seconds, the door creaked open to reveal a young black man. He had a ring in his nose and his ear was pierced. On his right temple, the number ‘313’ had been tattooed. 

**Analysing…**

**Samuel McCray**

**Born: 04/10/2012 // Docker**

**Criminal record: Illegal Gambling**

“Krabbs, ugly as ever.”

“Grumpy Greed, still below average I see.”

“Fuck off, I grew one cm’ last year. How's business been going, Sam.”

“Good good, never been better.” He scrutinised Nines with raised eyebrows. “Never thought i’d see the day you’d get a plastic toy.”

“Toy? He's as much fun as a deflated balloon.”

Sam snickered. “What model though.” His eyes shone curiously, “A limited edition?”

“Yeah, Sam, meet the plastic psycho. Psychopath murderers were running low so they created a prototype just for us policemen.”

“I am RK900, ignore the detective. I am programmed to protect civilians.” Nines stated.

“Yeah, say that with more positive energy, why don’t you.”

The android narrowed it’s eyes at the turbulent detective.

Sam coughed awkwardly. “Woah, ok I see what's going on.” He winked at his old friend.

Gavin’s jaw was malfunctioning and avoided Nines’ questioning gaze. He cleared his throat. 

“Anyway I need some info Sam.” 

Sam shrugged. “Heh, as if i’d know anything, a simpleton like m-”

“Thursday, at around 2AM you were seen making illegal-”

“SHHH JEsUs oK what do you want to know.” 

Nines stalled. It should have predicted Gavin boderlining corruption. Sam took out a pack of toxic nicotine sticks and offered one to Gavin.

The detective smirked victoriously as he lit one offered cigarette. “A black AX400 and a blond kid was spotted around here. Know anythin’?” 

“One of those deviants huh?” Gavin coughed violently on a puff.

“Hey that's classified! How the fuck did that get out.”

“Well you know, cops like to talk to willing ears. “ he smirked at Gavin.

“Yea, we also like to arrest illegal gamblers.”

“Right right I get it. I seen them pass through one of the back alleys on the west side, near your place Gav.”

“Ugh who the fuck would hide near that shit hole.” Gavin aggressively squished his cigarette beneath his shoe.

“Come on barbie, let's go”

* * *

“Are you sure they’re in there, detective”

“See any other hiding spot?”

Sure enough, the building they were led to was the only one standing in a 1 kilometre radius. Rubble and glass littered the ground like seashells, cracking loudly when stepped on. The only structure that could be called a building was -according to his files- Gavin’s old residence. Even then, paint was peeling off like banana skin and all windows had been shattered, except for one.

“That window on the third level is boarded up.”

“Yeah I’m not fucking blind shithead.”

“Well, you are slightly myopic.”

“Did you get that from my fucking medical reports? Fucking creep.”

As they exited the elevator, Nines pulled out his revolver.

“Jesus Christ terminator, it's just a kid and her maid. We might have a hostage situation too. No need for that shit.”

Nines raised an eyebrow at the detective’s rejection of violence, earning a glare in return. 

Gavin banged on the door twice. “DETROIT POLICE! OPEN UP.”

“NO!” shouted a feminine voice from behind the door.

“COME ON WE JUST WANNA TALK!”

“Very professional, detective.”

“Oh shut the fuck up tincan. Use voice recognition or something to make sure its the deviant.”

“I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE POLICE SHOW UP!”

“RIGHT, WE’RE HERE TO ARREST YOU. THAT’S WHY I’M WASTING MY TIME TALKING TO YOU THROUGH THE DOOR.”

“Patience, detective. It's the AX400.” 

Gavin looked about ready to knock the door down if Nines hadn’t been holding onto his shoulder.

“Trust me, Let me do this.” 

“Trust you? I trust you about as far as I can throw you.”

“I’d be surprised if you could even lift me up, Detective. But now's not the time.”

“Asshole” Gavin muttered under his breath as Nines took his place in front of the door.

Nines recalled Eight’s soothing tone. The report stated that the girl had named her android.

“Alma? My model is RK900, they call me Nines.”

Silence on the other end may or may not have been a good sign. Nines did not let the detective’s unimpressed huff deter it.

“I know you’re scared, but Zoe’s parents are worried for her. “

“I don’t wanna go back. I wanna stay with Alma.” a soft voice said from the other side of the door. It was only due to it’s advanced audio processors that Nines could hear so well. Gavin was no doubt confused at the long silence.

“That’s not possible Zoe. Alma is an android, she has to come with me. But I can promise you Alma, they will not shut you down.”

“Lies!”

Gavin whispered as he grabbed NInes’ lapels. “I don’t fucking trust deviants. If it has a gun, I’m shooting.”

Nines frowned. It needed the android undamaged, but the child’s safety was top priority. Either way, the probability of success was equal on both sides.

“I'm not lying Alma, trust me.”

The silence stretched on, and Nines tensed as the probability of success dropped further.

“I know they wanted to replace you. I know that you felt scared. But there's no way out of this Alma. All I can offer is safety, for both you and Zoe.”

“Alright,” a creak of wood was heard on the other side, before the lock unlatched. “I trust you, Nines.”

As the door swung open, several things happened at once:

The AX400 had a gun held in its grip loosely. Gavin grabbed the android forcefully, causing the girl to scream. Nines kicked the gun out of reach but the child grabbed it.

“LET ALMA GO!” said the girl through her tears. Unsure of who to point to, she swung the pistol uncertaintly between the two detectives. 

“Look brat-” Gavin moved to lock the android in a neck hold, but his gesture was sudden, and a gunshot rang through the air,

“Detective!”

“FU-dge i’m alright.”

Gavin had been shot in the leg. The bullet fortunately missed bone and major arteries, having grazed the surface. Nines was about to step in, when to its surprise, Gavin spoke first.

“Kid, you’re a great shot, you should join the DPD.”

“Shut up!” The girl was trembling, clearly having never shot anyone before. 

“Angry? Good. Life isn’t a fairytale kid. You can’t save everyone.” Gavin gasped out. The wound was bleeding out and his arm was straining to hold the AX400 in place. Nines curled it’s fists. Gavin had five minutes before he passed out, and two minutes before the android could wriggle free. But Gavin had shot Nines a look, telling it to stay put.

The detective had put his trust in it, perhaps it could try to do the same. Nines decided as it swiped the percentages away. Sirens could be heard outside; backup had arrived, hopefully with an ambulance.

“You were pissed and you did something about it. Not many people have the guts to pull the trigger to save the one they love, kid.” Gavin grunted, trying to put pressure on his wound with his elbow, “Not even in the DPD. But if you go any further here, you’ll ruin yourself Zoe. You’ll be marked forever, you’ll lose everything.” 

Zoe faltered. 

“Give him the gun kid.”

“Let Alma go first,” the demand was definitive, but weak.

“You know I can’t do that, Zoe”

For a moment, it had seemed to Nines that the girl would shoot once more. But contrary to his predictions, she handed him the gun calmly.

The girl looked at Nines clearly for the first time. “You were lying weren't you. You can’t save her.” 

Nines was emotionless. It was programmed to be blank, yet a heavy weight had dropped in its abdomen. 

“Adults always lie.”

Nines had nothing to say to that. But Gavin did.

“That's right Zoe. In this shitty world, you gotta rely on yourself, you hear me? Adults are ignorant and stupid.”

Zoe stepped on his leg.

“FUUdggeee”

“Speak for yourself, weakling.”

“Everything ok Reed? RK900?”

Chris was standing outside, afraid to disturb the strange atmosphere. 

“What does it look like Chris fudging Miller?”

“Fudging?” Chris laughed.

“Everything’s fine officer.” Zoe took Alma’s hand and helped her up. “We won’t run anymore.” 

But before Chris could escort them out, Alma turned towards Nines. “I hope for your freedom, Nines.”

Nines watched them exit before quickly getting to work, wrapping a tight cloth around the wound. “You would make a great fudging father, detective.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME UP PISSFACE.”

“Jesus christ Gavin” a voice Nines recognised as Officer Chen had arrived.

“Oh Tina” the hand Gavin raised in greeting fell quickly as the detective’s eyes shuttered close. Both Nines and Chen rushed to his side. 

“Why is there so much fucking blood!”

“He got hit by a bullet.”

“He got shot?” shrieked Tina.

“No, someone threw it at him”

“Not the fucking time assbot! And did you just sass me?”

“I vote to get him dismantled.” Gavin gasped despite looking about ready to faint. 

“That's two of us. Now help me get him to the ambulance outside.”

Nines was not sure if it was smiling, but its lips were pulling upwards. What was happening to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, its been awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
